Little Miss
by mismicyruslove
Summary: We went our seperate ways, but somehow, I feel so much closer to her. Sometimes, if you really love somebody, you have to let them go. So that's what I did. That's what we all did. Demi's POV!


I don't think people really understand who she is. I don't thing anybody gives her the benefit of the doubt. Behind all those picture scandals, and other so called "bad influences" is a girl _**with a big heart.**_

_Little miss done on love,_

_Little miss I give up._

She was in love with that boy. Oh, how she was. She lived and breathed for him._** He let her down**_. Now she says she's done with love. She doesn't think it exists.

_Little miss, I'll get tough, don't you worry about me anymore._

_Little miss checkered dress._

She is so strong, yet so fragile. She always tells people they don't need to worry about her. But I was there, that night. _**The night he broke her heart. **_She was wearing a red checkered dress, sobbing. I had never seen someone so broken.

_Little miss one big mess,_

_Little miss I'll take less when I always give so much more._

She's so spastic. She is so random. Honestly, she is just madness. But, once again, she has a big heart. If someone gave her $100, she'd give them $1000.

_It's alright, It's alright, It's alright_

_Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'till you win_

_It's alright, It's alright, It's alright_

_It'll be alright again_

_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_

_It'll be alright again, I'm okay (I'm okay)_

_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_

She puts on such a brave mask, but she's broken. But I'm here to pick up the peices. She always says "i'm okay". I know she isn't. As her best _**friend, I always know**_.

_Little miss do your best,_

_Little miss never rest._

She never stops. Every waking moment of her day is spent making other people happy. I don't think she's gotten a full nights rest in_** years.**_

_Little miss, be my guest, I'll make more anytime that it runs out._

_Little miss you'll go far._

She treats everyone else like royalty. They're not. They broke her. She always said to me when I was starting out, even before we became good friends. 'you're gonna make it in this world, I can tell'. Yeah, I made it alright. But, only cause of them. Just like she brought them up, they brought me up. _**Too bad they forgot that. **_

_Little miss hide your scars._

_Little miss, who you are is so much more than you like to talk about._

I know she's hurt. I know she is. But she doesn't show it. I wish she would open up to me. She is so wonderful, but she never thinks or speaks of her-self. Which, she used to do. _**Before she met him.**_

_It's alright, It's alright, It's alright_

_Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'till you win_

_It's alright, It's alright, It's alright_

_It'll be alright again_

_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_

It'll be alright again, I'm okay (I'm okay)

It'll be alright again, I'm okay

She puts on such a brave mask, but she's broken. But I'm here to pick up the peices. She always says "i'm okay". I know she isn't. As her best _**friend, I always know**_.

_Hold On,_

_Hold on, you are loved_

_Are loved..._

She once said to me she doesn't always feel loved. Oh, but how she is. Everyone out there, whether they admit it or not, loves her. Simply, because she is her._** Even he still loves her**_. He just doesn't show it.

_Little miss brand new start._

_Little miss do your part._

She's starting over. Reinventing her-self. I can't blame her. _**They crushed her. **_It's time she stood up.

_Little miss big heart beats wide open and she's now ready for love._

She's found someone new now. Someone who will be able to keep the promises, I hope she's happy. Cause_**he sure isn't**_, even though he acts it.

_It's alright, It's alright, It's alright_

_Yeah, sometimes you gotta lose 'till you win_

_It's alright, It's alright, It's alright_

_It'll be alright again_

_It'll be alright again, I'm okay_

It'll be alright again, I'm okay (I'm okay)

It'll be alright again, I'm okay

He finally realized it the other day, he broke her. Too late. She's move on. His time was up. Little miss has grown up and doesn't depend on him anymore. _**She found her own love.**_

I guess now her strong mask is **real. **She finally found her-self again. This is the new Miley. She's happy. We went our seperate ways, but somehow, I feel so much closer to her. Sometimes, if you really love somebody, you have to let them go. So that's what I did_. __**That's what we all did.**_

*****I LOVE THIS SONG! ITS LITTLE MISS BY SUGARLAND. I WAS LISTENING TO IT WHEN I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I OWN NOTHING! REVIEW! TOODLES!*****

**I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, my computer has been acting word and won't let me use word, so I'm using this notepad thing that doesn't tell me if I spelled something wrong, and I'm not very good at catching my mistakes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
